


Lions

by DonutDream (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DonutDream





	Lions

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/682141) by [stylesoftheshire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesoftheshire/pseuds/stylesoftheshire). 



Harry fixait l’enclos des Lions depuis près d’une heure maintenant. Son dos lui faisait mal d’être resté immobile pendant si longtemps et il était sur que la lionne la plus proche de la vitre se demandait ce qu’il regardait.

C’était comme ça chaque année d’ailleurs.

Il s’y trouvait à l’heure et le bon jour, mais il finirait toujours pas se tenir en face de la vitre tout seul, ne bougeant pas de sa place jusqu’à la fermeture, même quand il sentait de petits enfants essayer de pousser devant lui ou quand ses amis avait depuis longtemps reprit la route.

C’était sa place et c’était là où il avait besoin d’être, parce que s’il n’y était pas alors ça aurait été comme s’il avait abandonné. Il devrait probablement, mais quand tout dans sa vie courait devant lui dans une nuée de maturité et de responsabilités, il avait besoin de cette unique petite pièce qui avait encore l’innocence de son enfance insouciante.

Il déplaça son poids sur l’autre pied, les yeux suivant un lion alors qu’il secouait sa crinière, et repensa à la sortie scolaire qui semblait s’être passé il y a une éternité.

-

Il avait onze ans et, comme tout les garçons de onze ans, son attention dérivait du guide qui allait trop profondément dans les détails de l’hibernation pour qu’il puisse encore écouter. Il loucha sur le panneau le plus proche, scannant la liste jusqu’à ce qu’il y vit quelque chose qui attira son attention : enclos des lions.

C’est ce qui faisait venir au Zoo – enfin, ça et la boutique de souvenirs. Il jeta un regard à son professeur pour s’assurer qu’il regardait de l’autre côté et décida de foncer, espérant qu’aucun de ses camarades de classe ne dise quelque chose.

Il garda son allure jusqu’à ce qu’il soit dans la case d’observation, un petit bâtiment de bois avec une géante fenêtre qui donnait sur la terre où cinq lions rodaient, avec leurs grandes pattes et la queue se balançant.

Il attendit jusqu’à ce qu’une famille s’éloigne avant de se rapprocher pour qu’il puisse alors presser son nez contre la vitre, ses petites mains grandes ouvertes de chaque côté de sa tête alors qu’il observait les magnifiques bêtes, essayant de compter leur dents dés qu’elles bayaient.

« Savais-tu que beaucoup de lions mâles sont gay ? »

La voix fit sursauter Harry et il se retourna rapidement pour voir un autre garçons regarder les lions à côté de lui.

« Pardon ? » demanda-il, ignorant les avertissements de sa mère de ne pas parler aux étrangers.

Le garçon se tourna vers lui et sourit. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de quelques années de plus que lui.

«Les lions. Beaucoup d’entre eux sont gay. » Il s’arrêta et haussa un sourcil. « Tu sais ce qu’est gay n’est ce pas ? »

Les joues d’Harry brûlèrent et il hocha de la tête vigoureusement. Il ne voulait pas que ce garçon pense qu’il était stupide.

« Bien sur que oui ! » dit-il indigné. « ça veut dire que des garçons aiment des garçons et que des filles aiment des filles. »

Le garçon sourit de nouveau et se retourna face aux lions.

« Ouai. La bonne chose à propos des lions et que si l’un d’entre eux est gay, aucun des autres lions n’est méchant avec lui. » le garçon soupira légèrement. « Personne ne t’embêterait si tu étais un lion. »

Harry le regarda pensivement durant un moment, ses yeux suivant son profil délicat jusqu’à ses lèvres qui relâchait son souffle chaud, faisant de la buée contre la vitre.

« Tu souhaiterais être un lion ? » demanda-il.

Le garçon soupira de nouveau et changea de position, s’appuyant contre la vitre et faisant face à Harry.

« Parfois, » dit-il avec un haussement d’épaules.

Harry se mordit la lèvre avant d’imiter sa position. « Je pense que tu pourrais être un lion si tu le voulais. »

Le garçon fronça des sourcils en confusion. « ah ouai ? »

Harry acquiesça avec ferveur avant de rougir, se sentant soudainement un peu idiot de dire une telle chose.

« Je- Je veux dire, tu n’auras pas une crinière ou quoique ce soit mais – »

« Je suis Louis, » dit le garçon soudainement, tendant sa main comme Harry avait déjà vu son beau père le faire quand il rencontrait de nouvelles personnes.

Il la saisit et la serra légèrement, la peau douce de Louis rendant Harry conscient de combien la sienne était moite.

« Je suis Harry, » dit il timidement, souriant.

« Hey, tu as des fossettes ! » s’exclama Louis, laissant tomber la main d’Harry et poussant son petit doigt dans sa joue. « J’aime les fossettes. »

Harry se sentit rougir, comme si Louis avait marqué sa peau de son empreinte digitale.

« Combien de temps seras-tu au Zoo ? » demanda Louis, regardant les alentours comme s’il s’attendait à voir un parent qui attendait.

Harry sursauta, ayant oublié qu’il s’était enfui de sa classe. « Zut ! je dois y aller ! »

La tête de Louis tomba et Harry sentit son estomac faire de même.

« Mais on vient juste de se rencontrer, » bouda Louis, l’air penaud.

Harry se sentit déchiré, une moitié de lui voulait en apprendre plus à propos de son nouvel ami et l’autre moitié savait qu’il devrait rentrer avant de finir complètement perdu.

« Je suis désolé,’ dit-il pathétiquement, tapotant l’épaule de Louis. Alors que sa main glissa le long de son bras, Louis la saisit et la serra fort.

« Quel jour est-on ? »

Harry le regarda perplexe, avant de regarder sa montre, lisant les petits caractères attentivement.

« Le 10 janvier. »

Louis hocha de la tête  et relâcha sa poigne, tenant toujours la main d’Harry comme si c’était complètement normal.

« Voudrais-tu revenir ici dans un an ? »

Harry y réfléchit. Il pourrait surement demander à ses parents.

« Peut être. »

Louis secoua la tête impatient. « Non, tu me promets que tu reviendras ici le 10 janvier ? tu me promets que dans un an tu seras ici avec les lions ? »

Les yeux de Louis s’enfonçaient droit dans les siens, son visage féerique sérieux et plein d’espoir. Harry devait dire oui.

« Je promet. »

Le visage de Louis s’illumina comme un phare et il s’élança de façon inattendue pour donner rien de plus qu’une brève caresse de ses lèvres contre la joue d’Harry, juste là où sa fossette devrait être. Avant qu’il puisse dire quelque chose de plus, il entendit son professeur appeler son nom, semblant a la fois paniqué et énervé ce qui n’était pas bon signe.

« Je-je dois –» bégaya-il, retirant sa main avec regret.

Louis sourit simplement. « N’oublie pas pour les lions, Harry. »

-

Et dix ans plus tard, Harry n’avait toujours pas oublié les lions ou le garçon qui lui tenait la main. Ça faisait dix ans qu’il venait au zoo le 10 Janvier, que ce soit une demande comme cadeau d'anniversaire en avance de ses parents ou une sortie avec ses amis une fois qu'il fut un peu plus agé. Dix ans à se tenir debout et à regarder les mêmes lions qu'il avait regardé avec Louis, ainsi que ceux qu'il avait regardé grandir de petits bébés à des bêtes entièrement formés qui buvaient maintenant paresseusement dans l’étang peu profond.

Il pouvait sentir le dernier morceau de son fantasme s’éloigner de lui lorsqu’il s'appuya lourdement contre la grande fenêtre, et se demanda si peut-être ce serait la dernière année qu’il prenait la peine de faire le voyage. Il était insensé qu’il puisse penser que Louis avait été sérieux ou qu'il se souvenait de lui, même après plus de quelques semaines. Il ferma les yeux, posant son front contre la vitre froide et en écoutant les sons sourds des grondements des lions.

« Saviez-vous que beaucoup de lions mâles sont gay ? »

La voix était inconnue et familière en même temps et Harry en avala presque sa langue, ses yeux s’ouvrant d’un seul coup pour voir un homme se tenir à côté de lui, regardant l’enclos. Il pouvait voir un écho du garçon de sa mémoire dans ses beaux traits, mais il avait définitivement grandit, bien qu’il soit toujours un peu plus petit qu’Harry.

« Louis ? » demanda-il incertain, se préparant à se sentir ridicule dans le cas où il aurait fait une erreur.

« Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu es ici, » murmura Louis incrédule, les yeux toujours sur les lions.

« Tu m’as fait promettre. » Harry s’arrêta, se sentant soudainement un peu enfantin. « Je suis venu voir les lions tout les ans. »

Louis se tourna alors et Harry fut frappé par combien l’étranger de son passé était devenu beau.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas l’avoir fait. Je ne pensais pas que tu t’en souviendrais. »

« Comment pourrais-je t’oublier ? » demanda Harry rougissant quand il entendit combien risible ça sonnait.

Louis sourit parfaitement et le cœur d’Harry fit un bond.

« Te rappelles-tu ce que tu m’as dit ? demanda Louis doucement. « Que je pourrais être un lion ? »

Harry acquiesça. « Oui, je me souviens. » Ses jambes se transformèrent en gelés quand il sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne avec hésitation.

Un pli apparut sur le front de Louis comme s’il était entrain de délibérer quelque chose mais avant qu’Harry ait pu demander, il se pencha en avant, leurs lèvres se touchant alors de la manière la plus innocent possible, murmurant.

« Eh bien, je pense que tu pourrais être un lion aussi. »


End file.
